Interviews with DD characters
by Crown of Roses
Summary: These are interviews I did with the characters from DD. Rated T for language, and a few innuendos.
1. Alexia and Arabella Riddle

Disclaimer: I'm an Aussie girl busy saving for her first holiday away from home. The owner of Harry Potter is an English lady who has millions of dollars, and I'm sure has been on heaps of holidays. In other words, the only things that are mine are Alexia and Arabella Riddle.

Key:

_Reporter  
_**Alexia  
**Arabella

**Both twins  
**

**Interview 1: Arabella and Alexia Riddle**

'_Thank you for letting me interview you'  
|_**'You mean we had a choice?'  
**_'Well, no.'  
_**'Wonderful.'  
'**Be nice Alex.'  
**'Always Bella. Can we get on with it now then?'  
**_'Sure. How many people have you dated?'  
_'One.'  
'**Seven.'  
**'Seven?'  
**'Yeah. I thought you knew that?'  
**'Obviously not.'  
_'Where do you go when you want to be alone?'  
_**'Somewhere high.'  
**_'What would you do if you could be invisible?'  
_**'Scare Filch.'  
**_'What always makes you smile, no matter how bad a day you're having?'  
_**'Her.'  
**_'I'd just like to point out that they just pointed to each other. What do you think you'll name your kids?'  
_**'Xaria or Adrian.'  
**'Ryan or Alice.'  
_'What's your favourite type of cuisine?'  
_**'Italian.'**

'_If you had a pet rhino, what would you name it?'  
_**'Sparky.'  
**'Sparky? For a rhino?'  
**'Well what would you name it?'  
**'Horny.'  
**'I think that's weirder then Sparky.'  
**'You would.'  
_'Though you try to hide it, you're actually…?'  
_**'Shy.'  
**_'What is your biggest fear?'  
_**'Losing each other.'  
**_'Is there anything you'd like to add before we continue?'  
_**'Don't trust anyone that lives in a sewer.'  
**_'Wonderful. Would you rather have a fast forward or instant replay button for your life?'  
_**'Instant replay.'  
**'Fast forward.'  
_'When the world ends, you will be…?'  
_**'The reason its ending.'  
**_'You feel most powerful when…?'  
_**'Kicking butt.'  
**_'What kind of pet would you life to have?'  
_**'Manticore.'  
**'Unicorn.'  
_'Who would you like to be for a day?'  
_**'Each other.'  
**_'Who would you like to smack?'  
_**'Our grandmother.'  
**_'What's your earliest memory?'  
_**'We were about two years old.'  
**'We were watching our mother pack.'  
_'What's the most recent dream you remember having?'  
_**'Mothers death.'  
**_'The best things in life are…?'  
_**'Free.'  
**'Family.'  
**'Yes. What she said.'  
**_'If you were a ghost, who would you haunt?'  
_**'Harry.'  
**'Father.'  
_'What would your theme song be?'  
_'Better Half by Keith Urban.'  
**'Addicted, Kelly Clarkson.'  
**_'What's the first thing you do when you wake up?'  
_**'Go back to sleep.'  
**_'What would you name your pet monkey?'  
_'Spanky.'  
**'What kind of name is Spanky?'  
**'What I'd call a monkey. Why, what would you call yours?'  
**'Cercops.'  
**'How typical. Monkey in Latin. Honestly.'  
_'What's the best thing you've ever eaten?'  
_**'Harry's curry.'  
**'I don't think our tongues were ever the same.'  
_'What question should they ask the Miss Universe contestants?'  
_**'What is your IQ?'  
**_'What would you do if you knew today was your last day to live?'  
_**'Take our father with us.'  
**_'What's the weirdest thing you've ever been asked?'  
_**'Will you marry me.'  
**'Some death eater.'  
_'Thank you girls. Is there anything else you'd like to say?'  
_**'The family that slays together, stays together.'  
**'A rich mans joke is always funny.'  
_'Lovely. This is Cor, signing off after interviewing Alexia and Arabella Riddle. Tune in next time for the Dark Lord himself.'_

AN: I hope you liked this... I'm not sure if I like it yet. Please review.


	2. Voldemort

Disclaimer: I'm an Aussie girl busy saving for her first holiday away from home. The owner of Harry Potter is an English lady who has millions of dollars, and I'm sure has been on heaps of holidays. In other words, the only things that are mine are Alexia and Arabella Riddle

Key:  
_Interviewer  
_**Voldemort****Interview 2: Voldemort**

_Thank you for letting me interview you this evening.  
_**You're welcome  
**_I understand that Dark Lords, such as yourself must be very busy near Halloween.  
_**What do you know about dark lords?  
**_Not a lot. That's why I'm interviewing you. Now can we get on with it?  
_**If we must.  
**_Excellent, where do you go if you want to be alone?  
_**The dungeons.  
**_What would you do if you could be invisible?  
_**Sneak into Hogwarts and kill them all.  
**_If you had a pet rhino, what would you name it?  
_**Killer.  
**_What are three ways you're making the world a better place?  
_**The death of mudbloods, muggles and half bloods.  
**_What is your biggest fear?  
_**I don't have one.  
**_You must have one.  
_**I fear nothing! I am Lord Voldemort!  
**_Yes yes, I know that already.  
_**Go onto the next question.  
**_Fine. Meany. What kind of pet would you like to have?  
_**What kind of question is that?  
**_One your meant to answer.  
_**Fine. A basilisk.  
**_You mean another?  
_**Yes. Whatever.  
**_What are three words that sum you up?  
_**Evil, morbid, mean.  
**_You forgot snake-like. What would your theme song be?  
_**Boogie Woogie Wu by ICP.  
**_You know ICP?  
_**My eldest listens to them.  
**_Alexia?  
_**She is my eldest.  
**_What would you name your pet monkey?  
_**Motherfocker.  
**_I think your spending too much time around Alexia.  
_**So do my minions.  
**_What would your clown name be?  
_**Moldywart.  
**_You'd be the happiest person in the whole world if…?  
_**That Potter boy would die.  
**_What's the weirdest thing you've ever been asked?  
_**Can I live a little longer.  
**_Someone actually asked you that?  
_**Yes.  
**_What would you do if you knew today was your last day to live?  
_**Kill Potter.  
**_Wonderful. Thank you sir.  
_**You're welcome. And remember, kill Potter!  
**_I thought he had to die at your hands?  
_**Oh, yes. Bring Potter to me then.  
**_This is Cor, signing off after interviewing Voldemort. Tune in next time for the Boy-Who-Lived himself_

AN: I hope you like this one. I know he seems OOC, but I'm not that good at writing evil people. But I'm getting better. And this is just for jokes anyways.


	3. Harry Potter

Disclaimer: I'm an Aussie girl busy saving for her first holiday away from home. The owner of Harry Potter is an English lady who has millions of dollars, and I'm sure has been on heaps of holidays. In other words, the only things that are mine are Alexia and Arabella Riddle

Key:  
_Interviewer  
_**Harry  
*Harry's actions*  
**_*Interviewers actions*_

Interview 3: Harry Potter

_Thank you for letting me interview you today Mr Potter.  
_**Harry.  
**_Pardon?  
_**Call me Harry. I feel old when people call me Mr Potter.  
**_Ok Harry. You can call me Cor if it makes you feel comfortable.  
_**Your parents called you Cor?  
**_Well, no. But at times like this, we need our safety. Especially the ones that tell the truth.  
_**You tell the truth?  
**_No. But I report it. Every word that I write or hear is true.  
_**I like the way you left out spoke.  
**_That I did Mr Potter. Shall we move on?  
_**Alrighty. Where do you want me?  
**_I don't think you want me to answer that question.  
_**Uhh... no. On to questions then?  
**_Sure. How many people have you dated?  
_**Two.  
**_Two? I would have thought people would be throwing themselves at you.  
_***Laughs* They are. But they only want the Boy-Who-Lived.  
**_And you don't?  
_**I never asked for this.  
**_If you could, would you give it all up?  
_**No. I could never let anyone else go through this. One minute I'm your hero, the next I'm a raving mad teenage boy.  
**_Well I don't think you're mad. Never have. I believed you when you said that Voldemort was back.  
_**You said his name?  
**_I'm not afraid. Where do you go when you want to be alone?  
_**I sometimes go flying, or I watch Hedwig fly.  
**_Hedwig?  
_**My familiar.  
**_Ah. What would you do if you could be invisible?  
_**Go out in public.  
**_I take it you don't like attention?  
_**Loath it. If only my potions teacher would learn that. *Laughs*  
**_What always makes you smile, no matter how bad a day you're having?  
_**My friends, I believe people call us the Golden Trio?  
**_I know you said that you don't like the attention, but how do your friends handle it?  
_**Pretty well actually. Hermione is so understanding and she's happy to just sit quietly while I rant. Ron, no matter how much trouble his temper can be, we're still really close. We do have our fights, but doesn't everyone?  
**_What about you're other friends? Lovegood and Longbottom?  
_**Luna is awesome, a little odd, but awesome once you get to know her. Neville is great now that he is coming out of his shell.  
**_And the Riddles?  
_***Laughs* I've known them since I was 9. We grew up in the same neighbourhood.  
**_How did you meet?  
_**My cousin decided that he would pick on the new girls. They were so tiny back then. Older than the rest of us, but still tiny. I'll get in trouble for this later. He stormed on over there, expecting them to cower in fear. *laughs* Not Arabella. She stared at him for a while before saying to him 'Was your first word Oink?' All the rest of us kids got it, but Dudley was just standing there confused. After he realised he'd been insulted he tried to hit Bella. Its one of the few times I've seen Alexia's temper. She can be real scary when she wants to. One minute he had his fist back, ready to hit her. The next he was lying on the floor, screaming and clutching his fist. He'd broken it. But the real terrifying thing was Alexia's face. She had a look of pure fury on her tiny face. I was already there by the time he had fallen. I mumbled something about taking him up to the nurse; Alexia said 'He'd need more than that if I had my way.' Her voice was so cold it still makes me shiver. Arabella was wrapped up in Alexia's arms, sobbing. And we've been friends ever since.  
**_So she was using dark magic at a young age?  
_**Well, yes. But you have to understand her childhood to know why. Her family has a history of going insane if they don't use dark magic. Her grandmother suffered it, and so did her great-uncle. If she used a so called good spell, she was punished for it. It was hard for her at Hogwarts in her first few years. She had to cope using very little dark magic.  
**_What do you mean by so called good spell?  
_**Magic isn't good or evil itself. There is grey, light and dark. But dark does not mean evil, and light does not mean good. Voldemort's death eaters use light magic to heal themselves and their prisoners. And **_**Wingardium Leviosa**_** isn't always good.  
**_What do you mean?  
_**Well, say I used it to levitate you out the window. That wouldn't be good would it? But its still light magic.  
**_Ok. What do you think you'll name your kids?  
_**I actually have no idea. I mean, I've always wanted kids. But I've just never thought about having them. To tell the truth, after my fourth year, I never expected to make it through my fifth.  
**_What's your favourite type of cuisine?  
_**Anything really. Growing up with the Dursleys I learnt to appreciate whatever food I could get.  
**_If you had a pet rhino, what would you name it?  
_**Mortifer. Means death-bringing in Latin.  
**_What are three ways you're making the world a better place?  
_**Defeating Voldemort, I'm hoping to become a teacher at Hogwarts and my good looks *Wriggles his eyebrows before laughing*  
**_What are you hoping to teach?  
_**Either Defence against the Dark Arts, or Muggle Studies.  
**_What is your biggest fear?  
_**Seeing the ones I love get hurt. I don't really care if I get hurt. As long as I keep them safe.  
**_Is there anything you'd like to add before we continue?  
_**Non timetis messor.  
**_And what does that mean?  
_**Don't fear the reaper.  
**_Wise advice.  
_**Oh, its not advice. Its words to live by.  
**_When the world ends, you will be…?  
_**Hoping that whoever caused the world to end is on the other side, so I can kill him or her again.  
**_What kind of pet would you like to have?  
_**A snake. Can you imagine what everyone else would say?  
**_Yep. Pretty much the same as in your second year right?  
_**Most likely.  
**_Who would you like to be for a day?  
_**Ron.  
**_Why?  
_**Because he has a loving family that is still alive and isn't in the public eye.  
**_Who wouldn't you like to be for a day?  
_**Alexia.  
**_Why?  
_**Its gotta be hard being her. With her family and the power that she has.  
**_The power? How much power does she have?  
_**She could wipe out all of Europe without thinking.  
**_Wow. And she roams free?  
_**Yes. It takes a lot to make her that angry. Plus Arabella helps keep her calm.  
**_What's your earliest memory?  
_**I can faintly remember flying on a toy broom James got me and Lily yelling at him.  
**_You call them by their names?  
_**I never knew them well enough to call them mum and dad. But the strongest memory I have is being three years old and playing with a tabby cat in my relatives' backyard.  
**_What are three words that sum you up?  
_**Feminine, protective and my friends say I have this 'saving people' thing.  
**_What one possession would you save in a fire?  
_**My photo album, it has photos of my years at Hogwarts, as well as my parents.  
**_People think that you're…?  
_**Spoiled.  
**_What would your theme song be?  
_**Stand Back Up – Sugarland.  
**_What's the most recent dream you remember having?  
_**I dreamt giant liquorice wands were chasing me. I was frightened, until I remembered they were food and I ate them.  
**_What's the best thing you've ever eaten?  
_**Alexia's lasagne. Damn she makes a good one.  
**_What's the weirdest thing you've ever been asked?  
_**I got asked if I would flash a reporter once.  
**_*Laughs* And what did you say?  
_**No of course!  
**_I think that's all I have to ask you. Thank you again Harry.  
_**You're very welcome Cor.  
**_Any thing else you'd like to say?  
_**Never stand between a dog and a tree.  
**_Wonderful. Join me next time for an interview with Severus Snape._

AN: I hope you guys like this one… I feel more comfortable writing Harry, because I've explored his character more and I feel like it's easy to write him. I'm mainly doing these to give a bit of a back story to the characters. And in case you're wondering, yes, I do have a list of questions. But I tend to ramble off onto others. Most of them aren't written down.


	4. Severus Snape

Disclaimer: I'm an Aussie girl busy saving for her first holiday away from home. The owner of Harry Potter is an English lady who has millions of dollars, and I'm sure has been on heaps of holidays. In other words, the only things that are mine are Alexia and Arabella Riddle. Even the quotes aren't mine.

Key:  
_"Interviewer"  
_**"Severus Snape"  
**_*Interviewers actions*  
_***Snape's actions***

Interview 4: Severus Snape

_Thank you for letting me interview you today sir.  
_**Can we get on with it?  
**_How many people have you dated?  
_**What? No, 'Hi. Call me, whatever your name is'  
**_*raises an eyebrow* Would you like me to say something like that?  
_**Obviously.  
**_Fine. Hi. Call me Cor.  
_**Cor? What kind of a parent calls their daughter Cor?  
**_Obviously the same who call their son Severus. And if you must know, it's not my real name. Its just, a way of staying safe.  
_**But we know what you look like, so its not much use is it?  
**_When you leave this room, you will not be able to talk about me with anyone else apart from the people who have already been interviewed and you trust.  
_**Right. Questions?  
**_Ok. Who was your first friend?  
_**Lily Evans.  
**_So, you knew her before Hogwarts?  
_**Yes. I used to live just a few streets away from her. I was the one who told her she was a witch.  
**_And how did she react to that?  
_**Told me it wasn't a very nice thing to say.  
**_And what exactly was your relationship with her?  
_**Friends. Only friends. People have said that I wished to date her. I didn't, yes, I loved her. But I loved her like an overprotective brother loves his baby sister.  
**_And what was the deal with James?  
_**Potter?  
**_Unless you know another James.  
_**No. I didn't. We hated each other. He bullied me; I'd get back at him with curses and potions.  
**_What about the others? Remus, Sirius and Peter?  
_**Sirius was just as bad, if not worse. Peter would just encourage them. Remus, never did anything. But he never stopped them either.  
**_I heard your dating Remus and Alexia?  
_**Yes.  
**_What's it like?  
_**What is what like?  
**_Dating a werewolf, and a known dark witch.  
_**Just like dating any other people. They just need time off to attend to other things.  
**_What was the first potion you ever made?  
_**The Draught of Living Death.  
**_Was it hard to make?  
_**Yes. Even a bumbling moron would know that if they had gone to any magic school.  
**_And that would be why I don't know it.  
_**You never went to a magic school?  
**_No.  
_**Are you a squib?  
**_No. I just never bothered going. I was put down for Hogwarts. But I decided to stay away.  
_**Why?  
**_Aren't I meant to be asking you the questions?  
_**Yes.  
**_Good. Glad we agree. What always makes you smile, no matter how bad a day you're having?  
_**Everybody always expects me to say taking points or giving out detentions. Its not. It's actually Alexia and Remus.  
**_Is there anything you'd like to add before we continue?  
_**Yes. *Sticks his tongue out and goes cross-eyed*  
**_Feeling better?  
_**Yes.  
**_Wonderful. The best things in your life are…?  
_**Alexia, Remus, potions and… he'll tease me about this for ages. Albus.  
**_Dumbledore?  
_**Do you know any other Albus?  
**_Yes.  
_**Who?  
**_My snake. Which side is your good side?  
_**According to Alexia both of them.  
**_And you believe?  
_**I just agree with her.  
**_Smart move .What would your theme song be?  
_**KISS, I Was Made For Lovin' You.  
**_You listen to KISS?  
_**Why does everybody act like that's such a big thing?  
**_Because we all expect you to listen to ICP or Marilyn Manson.  
_**ICP? No, more Alexia's area. Manson? That's more Harry.  
**_Who would you like to be for a day?  
_**Albus.  
**_Why him?  
_**I could find out how the hell he does that sparkling thing.  
**_Who wouldn't you want to be for a day?  
_**Either Alexia or Harry.  
**_Why?  
_**Alexia, because I've met her father and his friends. And Harry because he's always in the public eye and has to deal with the Dark Lord.  
**_What would you do if you knew today was your last day alive?  
_***Raises an eyebrow* I'd get in trouble if I answered this.  
**_Do you like to cook?  
_**Yes.  
**_Are you any good?  
_**No.  
**_Ok, uh, thank you.  
_**You're welcome.  
**_Yes, um. Join me next time for an interview with Luna Lovegood.  
_**You're interviewing Loony?  
**_Yep. Thank you for listening!  
_

AN: I hope you like this... It's hard to write Sevvie, I'm never quite sure whether or not I should make him grumpy. I know this seems a little OOC, but I don't know. I just wanted to make it seem like he does have a nice side and that he does relax. Anyways, next time is Loony, I mean Luna Lovegood. Please review. It only takes about 30seconds.


	5. Luna Lovegood

Disclaimer: I'm an Aussie girl busy saving for her first holiday away from home. The owner of Harry Potter is an English lady who has millions of dollars, and I'm sure has been on heaps of holidays. In other words, the only things that are mine are Alexia and Arabella Riddle. Even the quotes aren't mine

Key:  
_Interviewer  
_**Luna Lovegood  
**_*Interviewers actions*  
_***Luna's actions***

Interview 5: Luna Lovegood

_Thank you for letting me interview you.  
_**You're quite welcome.  
**_How's your father?  
_**You know my father?  
**_Xeno? Of course I know him.  
_**Oh. Did he tell you about the Nargles?**_  
Oh yes. Where do you go when you want to be alone?_**  
The forbidden forest.  
**_Isn't that forbidden?  
_**Yes.  
**_Ah. Do you have a nickname?  
_**Yes.  
**_What is it?_**  
Well, that depends on who is calling me. Most of the students call me Loony. Harry calls me Loony you know? But I like him calling me Loony. Alexia calls me flower.  
**_Why does she call you flower?  
_**I am not quite sure.  
**_Well, when did she start calling you flower?  
_**That would be half way through my third year. Alexia was half-asleep outside by the lake, Ginny Weasley had dragged me out to sit with them. And Harry kept nudging Alexia to get her to talk to me. In the end she ended up punching Harry and sitting up, blurry eyed, looking at me and I believe she said 'Well aren't you a pretty little flower.' And she hasn't called me anything else since.  
**_She does know your name?  
_**Oh yes, she calls me Luna whenever I'm in trouble.  
**_What always makes you smile, no matter how bad a day you're having?  
_**My friends. They're always there for me. Even when they don't believe me about the creatures.  
**_Hermione doesn't believe you?  
_**No. Hermione is very short-sighted sometimes. But she's quite pretty.  
**_What is your biggest fear?  
_**I don't know.  
**_You don't know or you don't want to say?  
_**I don't know what my biggest fear is. Can I let you know when I find it?  
**_Sure Luna. Is there anything you'd like to add before we continue?  
_**Watch out for the wrackspurts.  
**_Of course. Who would you like to be for a day?  
_**Ginny Weasley. She's never shut out and she's pretty.  
**_Who wouldn't you like to be for a day?  
_**Professor Lupin. It must be hard being shut out completely, jobless and poor for something he cannot control.  
**_What would your theme song be?  
_**Stand by Billy Ray Cyrus.  
**_Do you like to cook?  
_**Yes, but I'm not very good at it.  
**_Thank you for letting me interview you today Luna.  
_**Oh, no need to thank me. It was fun.  
**_Join us next time for Remus Lupin._

AN: I hope I carried her off right. This one is shorter than the others I know. But... It just seemed right, to make it this short. Next time I'll be doing Remus Lupin, Loopy Lupin.


End file.
